Cruel Twist of Fate
by John's PuddleJumper
Summary: What if Cam had died after the Ark of Truth, what if Dr Weir hadn't died, includes Beckett's clone being found and cured. Pairings Beckett/Cadman, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Sarah Gardner, Jonas/Kyanna and Lorne/OC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Cruel of Twist of Fate**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any Characters, they belong to TPTB. Amy, Mia, Theresa, Dr Taylor and Lt Kaley Rivers are my characters.**

**Characters: Gen O'Neill, Col Carter, Dr Jackson, Jonas Quinn, Teal'c, Gen Landry, Dr Lam, Dr Weir, Dr McKay, Ronon, Col Shepard, Chuck, Walter, Teyla, Dr Beckett, Lt Cadman, Major Lorne**

**Another one for the Major Lorne Thunk Thread and social group and for the Anti-Keller social group**

**What if Col Mitchell had died after Ark truth, what if he had a girlfriend? Some Ark of Truth bits, Carson died but found his clone was found and Rodney saved Dr Weir.**

Kaley awoke with a start the room was dark, she blinks and looks round momentarily confused, she puts a hand on the other side of the double bed to find it empty; then she remembers

"He's dead" she says; it had been 6 months since SG-1 had gone to the Ori galaxy and destroyed Adria and the Ori, the ark had worked, but in the process Lt-Col Cameron Mitchell had died. He had got the information Sam had needed to defeat the replicators on the Odyssey but that fight had knocked him so badly, SG-1 had rushed him back to the SGC were Dr Lam and her team worked but to no avail, he died in Kaley's arms.

She wipes away tears streaming down her face, all her training as a nurse and yet nothing she could do, all the technology that had been found over the past 11 years and nothing to save him. She looks at the clock, 06.00, that's why she'd woken up, Cam would be getting up and going for his morning run, she lays back down

"Don't have to be up till 07.00" she doses off

SGC's infirmary 

"Hey great party last night Amy" says nurse

"Yes some wild party" says a 2nd

"Thanks girls, shame Kaley didn't come" sighs Amy

"Well she has been blue since Col Mitchell died"

"Yes Theresa, but they'd been going out 3 years, that's got to hurt" says the 2nd nurse

"Suppose so Mia, but she's got a new man"

"New man?" cries Amy

"Yes didn't you hear?" Amy shakes her head "When Major Lorne came back from Atlantis 4 weeks ago they went out"

"Well she has known him what 6 years?" Theresa thinks

"True but not that well and it's too soon" snips Amy "But what happened?"

"They went out a few times, you know drink, movie, meal that kind of stuff" informs Mia

"So?" enquiries Theresa

"So none of your business" says Kaley from behind

"Come on Kaley spill" encourages Mia

"On what?" she retorts defensively

"Major Lorne!" says Amy

"Nothing to tell" says Kaley folding her arms

"Atlantis is due to send a data-burst via MW in a few minutes, may be he sent you a message?" teases Mia; Kaley shakes her heads and walks away, thinking he better have done, she loved seeing his warm face or hearing his voice.

"Off world activation" cries Walter over the intercom

"That'll be Atlantis" comments Amy looking over to Kaley

"Shut up Amy" spits Kaley, Dr Lam walks in

"What is up with you today?" she demands

"Nothing Dr Lam" replies Mia in a small voice

"Good, Kaley I need a full stock take of B4"

"Yes ma'am I'll get straight on it" she gets up, finally chance to alone away from this lot she says in her head.

A little while later a Sergeant walks into the infirmary

"Ma'am" he calls, Mia, Amy and Theresa raise their heads "I'm looking for Lt Rivers"

"Storage room B4 Sgt" replies Amy

"Thank you ma'am" he turns to leave

"What is it regarding?"

"It's a personal nature"

"Oh okay, carry on Sgt" he nods and continues out of the infirmary

"Well personal girls" grins Amy

"Yes I think it's Major Lorne" notes Theresa, they all nod

Storage room B4's door is open, the Sgt knocks and calls in

"Lt Rivers?"

"Yes, down here" he enters the room and looks round "Can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am, I've been asked to delivery this" he walks towards her and hand her a disk and an envelope

"Thank you Sgt" she takes the items

"It's from Atlantis ma'am" she nods

"thank you Sgt dismissed" the sgt salutes and leaves, Kaley looks at her watch

"Lunch time" she gets up off the cold floor and heads to the mess to grab some lunch, from there she goes to her base quarters, once there locks the door opens her personal laptop and inserts the disk, whilst it is loading she tears open the envelope, the letter reads

_Dear Kaley,_

_I hope you are well; it has been mayhem here in Atlantis since I got back but still I get time to think of you. I know this letter is short but it is written after I made the video. It is a quick one to let you know I'll be back on Earth in 2 weeks on 26__th__ July for 3 weeks, I hope we can spend some more time together._

_All my love_

_Evan_

"Oh Evan, July 26th" she thinks "That's 6 weeks away" she puts her lunch on her desk and eats whilst watching the DVD Evan sent.

A few hours later

Back in storage room B4 Kaley has been hard at work for the last 4 hours sorting through the mess that was the room, Dr Lam enters

"Kaley?" she spots her nurse "this is wonderful" she comments at the now pristine and ordered room "how are you doing in here?"

"Nearly finished, this room hasn't been done in a while. Found some out of date products, ordered fresh, and placed the rest in date order"

"Good, I've just seen you're request for time off"

"Yes, is it too inconvenient?" enquires the nurse as she stands up

"No, not at all, just to let you know you can take it" Kaley smiles

"If you don't mind me asking, are you happy Kaley?" she looks up from the pack of swabs in her hands

"Why shouldn't I be?" she looks confused

"It's just that you seemed annoyed with the others earlier that's all"

"I would just like them to butt out of my personal life!" she snaps, harder than she intended and certainly not at Dr lam "Sorry ma'am"

"Don't be, they can be tiresome at times, I know it has been difficult since Cam died"

"Yeah" she sighs and thinks long and hard before continuing "I have the right to be happy?"

"Of course and Cam would want you to be" Dr Lam hugs her senior OR nurse, not many knew that there were friends; it was something the 2 of them never talked about on duty.

"So why do I feel like I'm being punished for finding someone?"

"Have you found someone?" asks Dr Lam gently, Kaley takes a deep breath

"Major Lorne, but it's long a complicated" she adds quickly, Dr Lam nods in understanding "We went on a few dates when he was back 4 weeks ago. I've kept it a secret, because I don't want everyone to know and them to think I'm a heartless cow"

"Oh god Kaley no one would think that, but I understand your ranks make it difficult, the distance virtually impossible and it's making you unhappy" Kaley nods "Would a change in shift help?" offers Dr Lam

"I don't want to cause problems"

"No you won't, I'll see what I can do"

6 weeks later 

Major Lorne, Dr Beckett and Lt Cadman walk down the ramp in the SGC gate room

"Welcome back" greets Landry

"Thank you sir" replies Evan "Good to be back"

"Dr Beckett, Dr Lam is waiting for you in Lab 8 level 24"

"Aye, thank you General" he and Laura leave

"So what it the visit for this time Major" as they too leave the gate room

"DO I need a reason sir?"

"No, enjoy your leave"

"I will sir" with a smile on his face he heads to the infirmary, having already changed in civvies before arriving at the SGC

He knocks on Dr Lam's office door "Dr Lam"

"Major, nice to see you, how I can I help" looking up from her work

"So to disturb is Lt River's in?"

"No it is her day off, in fact she has the next 2 weeks off, she should be at home" she informs the AF officer, knowing what was on his mind

"Thanks" he turns and leaves; perfect he thinks to himself, he heads to the surface to collect his car and drive to the AF accommodation. He loves it when he comes back; hire car, accommodation paid for, there is no point in keeping a car or property when your not here 99% of the year. He collects his car from the motor pool Sgt, slings his bag in the trunk and drives off base; he has entered down town Colorado Springs heading to Kaley's place when his cell phone goes

"hello" he answers as he pulls over "Yes this is Evan Lorne" someone speaking at the other end "Hospital I don't understand"…."Yes Kaley Rivers" his face drains of colour "I'll be 1o minutes" he hangs up and dials another number "Pick up, pick up" he wills

"Hello" answers a voice

"Doc, it's Lorne, are you able to come to Colorado Springs hospital straight away" his normally calm voice faltering slightly

"Aye" answers Beckett "What's up?"

"Lt Rivers has been in a car crash"

"Okay son, don't worry, I will be 20 minutes" Beckett hangs up; Evan throws his cell phone down and drives, he hated to disturbed Carson but over the last few years he wouldn't trust any other doctor. It seems like an eternity to get to the hospital, he finds a space, parks and runs into the building up to the main desk

"Kaley Rivers" he blurts to the receptionist, his heart is pounding with fear

"Are you family?"

"Boyfriend" he really hopes she doesn't mind him calling her that "Can I see her?" he asks anxiously

"Take a seat sir and I'll see what I can found out" he looks round bewildered, the woman is speaking to a doctor and points to him

"Sir" Evan looks up sharply "you are asking about Miss Rivers?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"Not great I'm afraid, she has several injuries most not serious"

"But…." Trials off Evan

"But there is slight swelling of the brain and she has a badly broken left arm that will need surgery we are hoping to take her up soon"

"Is that serious?" Evan looking on concerned

"We don't think so, only time will tell"

"Can I see her?"

"WE are literarily about to take her up, her next of Kin should be informed"

"They don't live close by" sigh Evan, knowing that Kaley didn't get on with her mother and that her father had left, her sister and her never spoke.

"It might be advised to inform them" spoke the ER doctor, Lorne just sighed, from what little Kaley had said of mother he didn't want to call.

After what seems like hours later, Carson finally arrives

"Major" he greets sombrely

"Doc, thank god you're here, may be you can help?"

"What happened?" he asks gently

"All I know is a car crash, she is in surgery has been for the last 45 minutes"

"We can only wait I'm afraid" he sits next to him, Evan with his hands together head hanging

4 hours later a surgeon appears

"Evan Lorne?" he calls

"Yes doc" he calls to him "How is she?" as he comes over

"Not good I'm afraid" he takes a seat next to him "Kaley has fractured her skull where she hit the steering wheel and the head support, this has caused minor brain swelling" Evan's eyes look like he is about to cry Carson listening closely "Now this should subside in 24-48 hours, but she is unconscious at the moment. Now her cracked ribs, skull fractures will heal with time, her back is fractured" a tear rolls down his cheek, he had lost the normal control he had over his emotions, completely unchecked, as he closes his eyes knowing that it can se serious "She has full reflexes in her legs and is continent, we will confirm more when she is awake"

"Thank you "replies Carson seeing Evan struggling to come to terms with the news

"What about her arm?" he asks as the doctor gets up

"Her left arm, that required more attention, she has broken the radius and ulna both have had pins put in to make them stable, it will take 12-16 weeks and hopefully the pins can be removed in 6 months"

"Can I see her?" asks Evan

"Yes of course" he leads both men into the recovery room "She'll be moved to ITU soon" the doctor smiles and leaves Evan sitting in the chair next to her bed and takes her hand and sobs, Carson looks on powerless to help, knowing that it is time that she needs to recover, he starts to look through her chart, looking at the now fragile nurse he requested to join his OR team on Atlantis.

"Can she be moved to the base?" whimpers Evan

"Son I don't think that is a good idea, she is to unstable to move at the moment" knowing that it would be easier for him

"Kaley, its Evan I'm here, there's nothing to worry about" he leans over and kisses her forehead, Carson slips out, once outside the hospital he called the SGC

"Hello can I speak to Gen Landry please" he asks down the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Colorado Springs Hospital

48 hours later, Evan has only made 4 trips out of the hospital but had left Carson with Kaley every time in case her condition changed or if she woke up, he had kept a vigil by her side talking to her. Kaley's eye started to flutter

"Kaley?" Evan calls gently "Babe can you hear me?" she groans and moves her head

"Evannn" she slurs

"Yes its me, I'm here" Drs and nurses flood into the room pushing him aside as they bombard her with questions, shine lights at her and prodded her

"Go away, leave me alone!" she cries waving her arm around and trying to kick out, Evan looks shocked at the compassionless people but is powerless to make them stop, after a 30 minute interrogation they all leave except Dr Taylor, Kaley tries to sit up

"Please stay lying down" he insists, moving towards his patient

"It's uncomfortable" she grumbles pulling a face like a toddler

"We are pleased with your progress" he responds

"May be you can tell me what happened?" demands Kaley

"We were hoping you could tell us? Your memory should return"

"What did I break?" as she tries to sit she moves her left arm

"Some ribs, skull, cheek bone, vertebrae" Kaley concentrates "And you radius and ulna, the bones…"  
"I know, my lower arm" Dr Taylor looks puzzled "I'm a nurse" a look of embarrassment spreads across his face

"Bad then" Kaley spots Evan standing well back from her bed "Evan" her eyes welling with tears she holds out her right arm, he moves forward and takes it

"Hey babe I thought I'd lost you"

"Me too, when can I go home" she pleads emotion welling

"A week to 2 weeks" Kaley lets out a huge sob Evan embraces her

"Shhh, it's okay I'm here"

"Either help me sit up or I do it myself" she half begs and half demands

"I'd prefer it if you remained flat, you know the procedure" he tries to reason with her but Kaley tries to sit up, Evan helps her as Carson walks in.

"Good to see you awake Lt" he greets with a smile

"Lt" questions Dr Taylor

"Yes, Lt Rivers United States Air Force" informs Carson "And Major Lorne"

"I didn't know" he looks very shy now embarrassed at a 2nd mistake on his part "I'll leave you alone"

"Dr Beckett good to see you" smiles Kaley with red eyes

"Good to be seen by you, Carson remember, how do you feel?" he asks

"Carson, my head is pounding, arm aches, and chest hurts"

"To be expected"

"Can I get transferred to CMC?" she asks

"I asked that 2 days ago" informs Evan

"I've already made the arrangements" Evan looks confused "For when she was awake" pre-empting his question "I figured you'd ask, I'll call Dr Lam tell her your awake, we'll have you home soon"

"Thanks Carson" whispers Evan

"Any time Major"

SGC infirmary

8 hours later, much to Dr Taylor's concerns Kaley is in the infirmary at the SGC with SG-1, Dr Lam, Carson and Evan

"So have the police talked to you?" enquiries Daniel

"Yes at the hospital to great length, don't remember much; I was driving to the store, it was busy on the roads I felt a bump from behind and then waking up in hospital"

"It is possible you will never remember" says Dr Lam

"It is good to see you will make a full recovery Lt" adds Teal'c

"It will be slow but thanks T" he bows slightly

"Did the driver not see you?" asks Jonas

"The police say he was drunk and speeding, so hit Kaley which forced her to the other side of the road, of course front and rear impacted" says Carson

"Right time for everyone to leave please she needs to rest" orders Dr Lam, Gen Landry chooses to enter at that moment, "Gen I'm sorry but it will have to wait"  
"I won't be long Dr" Dr Lam sighs

"5 minutes" SG-1 minus Sam, Dr Lam and Evan leave, Sam and Dr Lam stand in the corner far enough away to not be notices but close enough to still here

"Lt, good to see you awake" exudes Landry, Evan makes to leave "Hold on Major" he stops "Why did the hospital call you?"

"I don't know sir" not fully knowing himself why he was called, Landry looks stern

"Now this is partly none of my business, but" he pauses not wanting to ask "but are you seeing each other?" Kaley looks at her hands

"Yes sir" mumbles Evan

"How long?" he continues gently

"A few dates when Evan came back 10 weeks ago" answers Kaley "Sir we didn't... ..."

"Lt, please" he stops her "I know what the regs say and it partly doesn't apply, what with Major Lorne being in Atlantis, but still"

"But still you gave Cam the go ahead Gen!"  
"You know how Gen O'Neill liked Col Mitchell"

"Yes sir, you said it yourself Evan is normally in Atlantis"

"Rules are rules" states Evan heavy hearted

"I had a feeling you were seeing him Lt" Kaley looks up to Sam shocked

"We all need to talk about this, but not know" Landry turns and leaves, Evan looks at her

"Oh Kaley" he sighs, she starts crying "Oh babe"

"Why is nothing simple!" she croaks, he hugs her gingerly

"I know, but we'll find a way" he lays next to her on the bed until she has fallen asleep.

2 weeks later

2 weeks later Dr Lam has released Kaley to her base quarters, later than planned due to a major complication; Kaley had had to undergo further surgery to repair her lacerated spleen, she is sitting up on her bed with many pillows behind her, her arm in a sling and a blanket of her legs, Evan enters

"Hey you" he smiles

"Hi, where have you been?"

"With the Gen, I've got to go back to Atlantis next week"

"Oh that time already?" her face falls "I'll miss you"

"And I'll miss you too but we still have a week"

"In which I can do squat except lie in a bed"

"Ah but with me at your beck and call" she laughs and then coughs holding her side

"Ow pain, no laughing it hurts" he sits on the bed and kisses her

"Ok no laughing. shall we try a short walk?" he suggests

"Go on I need a change of scenery" with Evan's help she makes to the bottom of the corridor and back again which starts a major part of her recovery, getting her body and blood moving felt so good.

Landry's office

Mean while in Landry's office Carter sits in front of the desk

"Col, how serious are they?" he asks bluntly

"Very sir" Landry sighs

"Lt Rivers has requested that she be allowed to stay in Atlantis until she is fully recovered" Carter looks slightly surprised "I think I am loosing a fine officer"

"Properly sir" states Carter "But with everything she has been through I think he has lost faith" she pauses "Are you authorising it sir?"

"I don't know yet; I'm in two minds" he thinks "if I don't I think she will resign there and then and then request to be a civilan on Dr Becket's team, which I have no control over, but if I say yes I won't be surprised if she doesn't come back"

"No sir" sighs Carter deep in thought

4 days later

3 days before Evan is due to gate back to Atlantis, Kaley is walking to the elevator when Amy, Theresa and Mia appear

"Kaley hi" says a bubbly Amy

"Amy" sounds Kaley a little surprised

"Where are you off to?"

"My quarters, why?"

"So no hot Major waiting?" spits Theresa

"What business is it of yours?" asks Kaley defensively

"Col Mitchell has been dead for 6 months and you've shacked up with someone else" Kaley's eye burn with tears

"I haven't shacked up" she protest, Amy grabs her arm and pulls her towards the holding cells, and forces her inside

"You had the pick of the base, you chose Col Mitchell and this is how you remember him!" screams Mia slapping Kaley making her eyes water; making her feel small and helpless.

"Just like at school you had the pick of all the guys, everyone else got your seconds!"

"I never asked to be the prettiest or most liked girl in school!" replies Kaley hotly, Theresa stands in front of her and punches her right in the abdomen where she had had surgery; this causes Kaley to crumple to the floor, the 3 girls leave locking the door. Unbeknown everything had been witnessed by the SFs in the secondary control room

"Gen Landry to the secondary control room" calls a Sgt over the intercom, he arrives in the control room minutes later

"Sgt?" he asks

"Sorry sir you need to see this" he plays the footage back

"Have Dr Lam, Dr Beckett, SG-1 and Major Lorne meet me there" he orders, the Sgt puts out the call whilst Landry rushes to the holding cells

Lying on the floor Kaley hurt so much not just from the pain of being punched but emotionally too, had she really been so disloyal to Cam's memory by starting to see Evan, was it too son? The questions went around in her head. Drs Lam and Beckett reach the holding cell first, closely followed by Landry and 6 SFs who open the door, Beckett rushes forward

"Kaley love can you hear me?" he asks, clearing her hair from her face

"Yes" she cries

"Where does it hurt?"

"My abdomen where I had surgery, they punched me" she gasps, Lam sits behind her

"It's okay your safe" she whispers

"Find me the 3 nurses and arrest them" Landry orders to the 6 SFs who instantly leave as SG-1 plus Evan arrived

"Kaley" he tries to barge in "what happened?"

"Go away" cries Kaley at him "Go away" Evan looks a taken back but does as requested and waits out side as a med team arrive with a gurney and rush her to the infirmary, Carter looks concerned she had known Cam been good friends with him; she had helped him with dates for Kaley ideas the romantic touch. This wasn't like her, even after his death she had still maintained some of he bounce and flare, which had built up after time.

"What happened sir?" she asks after a minute

"Lt Rivers was attacked by 3 fellow nurses" sighs Landry

"Major" Carter moves to him "Evan" he looks up

"She told me to away Col" hanging his head

"Col I'm letting her go" states Landry, Carter remembering back to their conversation runs after the med team

"Where's she going?" asks Jonas, Daniel and Teal'c looked confused

A short while later in the infirmary Beckett is talking to Kaley

"Well no serious damage just more bruised on top of the surgery, we will hold you for 24 hours to make sure there is no bleeding" Kaley smiles as Carter pops her head in

"Lt" as she walks over, Beckett leaves "you okay?"

"Will be fine ma'am"

"What happened?" asks Carter gently sitting on the edge of the bed

"I was heading back to my quarters when Amy, Theresa and Mia blocked my way, they accused me of shacking up with the Major" Carter's face looks stern, she also noted how she referred to Lorne "They grabbed me and shoved me into the holding cell, punched me and left"

"You told Evan to go away" tears well in her eyes at remembering the harsh words

"I know, I didn't mean it" she tries to speak "I love him but it's against regs, like with Cam and I feel like I'm offending Cam's memories" Carter hugs her

"I know regs suck and you're not offending Cam okay, whatever they said it's not true" Landry and Evan appear "he loved you and would want you to be happy" Carter motions for Evan to come over

"Babe?" he coos gently starling her, after a short composure

"Evan I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, I love you"

"I know, and I love you" he embraces her, Landry sighs

"Lt" he calls softly she looks at him "I'm authorising your trip to Atlantis" Kaley manages a small smile "I will leave your active duty status to Dr Beckett"

"Thank you sir" she mumbles in reply

"When did you ask for that?" asks Evan

"About 4 days ago" he smiles "Thank you Col, you and SG-1 have been like a family the last 3 years"

"Not a problem, it's been a pleasure" knowing from the look in her eyes and tone of voice that she isn't coming back "We'll let you rest"

Outside Beckett, Lam, Landry and Carter stand

"That lass is going to be staying in Atlantis isn't she" says Beckett

"Yes she is"

"How do you know that?" asks a shocked Landry

"Too many memories here Sir, she needs a fresh start and way she said we'd been like a family"

"In another galaxy?" questions Lam, Landry nods

"If she requests a transfer will you take her Dr Beckett?" Landry asks Atlantis's CMO

"Aye I will"

"What if she resigns?" puts forward Carter "she may pack up the AF all together"

"Then I will take her as a civilian" informs Becket, Landry turns and leaves

"At least she will be happy" sighs Carter "Thank you Dr Beckett

"Aye no problem Col"


	3. Chapter 3

SGC Gate room

2 days later Dr Beckett, Lt Cadman, Major Lorne and Kaley are standing in the SGC gate room with SG-1

"Well safe trip" wishes Carter

"What all 10 seconds?" laughs Kaley

"So you did pay attention to my lectures on gate travel!"

"May be a little" she confesses,

"Chevron 7 locked" cries Walter, the gate opens with it's normal kawoosh

"Iris code sent" announces Walter

"Off you go, 4 months off, you lucky thing" pouts Jonas, Kaley quickly hugs Jonas and follows Evan up the ramp with a brief smile and look back she enters the wormhole.

SGA gatetroom

In the Atlantis gate room, Rodney, Ronon, John, Teyla and Elizabeth are waiting

"Who is Lt Rivers?" asks Ronon

"One of Dr Lam's OR nurses" informs Elizabeth

"A damn good one" adds John "Got pretty smashed up in a car crash about 3 weeks ago" The gate opens

"Receiving midway IDC" calls Chuck

"Open the shield" Chuck does as requested and Carson, Laura Evan and Kaley emerge

"Welcome back" greets Elizabeth "and welcome to Lt rivers"

"Thank you ma'am but there is no need for Lt, I'm not on active duty" Rodney goes gooie eyed at the 5 foot, curvy brunette

"Hey doc eyes off my girl" exclaims Evan quickly noticing Rodney's change, Rodney splutters, John gives him his normal Shep/McKay look

"I didn't" he starts to protest

"How was Earth?" asks John interrupting his flow before it begins

"Didn't see much, lots of work" confesses Carson

"Shame but still you're back" as John slaps Carson's shoulder, who smiles and leaves with Laura

"So, not had a good few weeks?" enquiries Elizabeth

"No ma'am, car crash, which has given me several injuries" raising her broken arm in reply

"And 3 so called friends attacking you" adds Evan "who are being court marshalled and discharged, dishonrably may I add"

"Women" comments Rodney

"Shut up McKay" says John "Quarters?"

"Yes, we have given you a nice room over looking a pier pool" adds Telya

"Is that where yours is?" Kaley asks Evan who shakes his head, Elizabeth looks confused "sorry is it possible to be in the same quarters as the Major?" the assembled group looked confused; expect John who had been briefed by Carson about a week ago, Evan and Kaley had talked in passing about sharing, Evan wanted it to be hr decision.

"I don't see a problem" says John nodding to Elizabeth with a look that says I will explain later, she smiles at Kaley and motions them out of the gate room to the transporter to the main living quarters, as they walk down the corridor Elizabeth asks

"How long are you off for?"

"At least 4 months, my arm has been pinned and I've fractured 2 vertebrae"

"God that's painful" yelps Rodney

"Dr Beckett is going to keep an eye on all my injuries and judge when I'm fit for active duty"

"Well here we are" announces Evan, opening the door

"We will let you settle in" says John pushing Rodney down the corridor

"Thank you Col" the door closes "Nice room" she comments looking around

"Thanks, it's got better over the last few months with the paintings" he points to a few on the walls

"I can see" she looks at them with awe "Is this the city?" he nods "wow"

"would you like a tour before dinner?" he offers "we need to get you a radio as well" he begins to unpack Kaley's things and takes her on a brief tour of the city, showing her the control room, gym, infirmary, armoury and finally the mess; with Rodney, Ronon, Jennifer, John, Elizabeth, Telya, Carson and Laura already seated at a large table; John gets up and picks up a tray for Kaley

"Here let me help you" he offers, Kaley goes red at the offer and just smiles; having help is something she wasn't accustom to; they take their meals and join the others, at the table Kaley makes a fist with her left hand

"Are you okay lass?" whispers Carson

"Fine, it just twinges occasionally" he smiles making a mental note to check later, they continue eating, the talk consists of the previous 3 weeks missions and the up coming weeks missions, which then moves onto the social side of Atlantis. Well after the meal is over everyone disperses, Evan takes Kaley back to his quarters, outside the door he pins her gently to the wall puts both hands behind her neck and passionately kisses her, she momentarily looks shocked but then reciprocates and puts her good arm around his neck, he picks her up, waves his hand over the control panel and enters. He places her on the bed and she lays down putting her hands up by her head; he puts his hands between her head and hands, her legs between his so she can't move anywhere; he looks down at her and kisses her again and starts to slide his hand under her top.

The next morning Kaley is sleeping, her bad arm under the sheet; good arm over the top around her lower chest, Evan sits on the looking out across the ocean

"Morning" whispers a sleepy Kaley, he turns round

"Morning" his face has an usually look to it, it takes her a moment to come round to reality and really look at his facial expression

"What's up?" she sits up and reaches out to his face

"Did you regret last night?"

"No, why, should I?"

"I don't want to make you unhappy" he pauses "Or make you feel like you're not doing justice to Col Mitchell's memory"

"Evan" he turns to her "Cam and me where together a while and what we had was special and different from what I have with you. This may be cruel but I can't live in the past and linger on what I had and have lost" Evan nods looking at his face a weight seems to have been lifted, he lays down and she lays her head on his chest whilst he strokes her hair "It looks great outside"

"It is, sun shining, may be I can take you up in a jumper?" offers Evan

"Oh that would be nice"

A/N- I'm leaving that little romance scene there partly cause of rating and secondly cause you can all use your imaginations, especially if you are a Lorne lover!


	4. Chapter 4

14 weeks after coming to Atlantis, some surprises in store for our lovely Major!

14 weeks after that wonderful night with Evan, Kaley sits on a bed in the infirmary with Carson standing holding a chart

"Right lass are you ready?" Kaley stares at a wall "Kaley?" without moving her eyes she hands him a white plastic stick Carson scans his professional eyes over it "Have you told Major Lorne?"

"No" she shifts her position

"How many weeks?"

"12, so you can't x-ray my chest or back"

"No, but we can still x-ray your arm and skull and protect baby, your back I can do by feel; then we will ultrasound you" he says gently placing a hand on her shoulder

"Can you wait on the ultrasound till I've told Evan?" she asks

"Of course love" Carson leads her to the x-ray room to prepare and take the x-rays; after 10 mins she exits and taps her radio

"Evan, come in please"

"Go ahead Kaley"

"Can you come to the infirmary please?" she requests

"I'm on my way"

He enters the infirmary to find Carson talking to Kaley "What's up babe"

"Well my skull is fine, my arm is nearly there a few more weeks Carson says" he hugs her

"That's great news!" he looks down at her "there's a but…"

"No an and" she takes a deep breath, "I'm pregnant" Evan tries to speak but words fail him, instead he just scoops her up and spins her around whilst grinning ear to ear

"You look pleased Major" states Carson

"Yes I am" he puts her down

"I'm glad" she whispers

"Shall we start the scan?" asks Carson, Kaley detaches herself from Evan and lays on the bed and lifts her top up slightly, Carson puts ultrasound gel on to her abdomen and places the probe, and beings to find the baby's heart beat

"There we go" he says after a few minutes, there is a loud strong fast continuous sound of a heartbeat filing the room "Baby with a nice strong heart rate" he turns the screen to both of them and they gasp

"Can you tell if it is a boy or girl?"

"Evan I don't want to know!" exclaims Kaley

"You can not tell this early" Evan's face falls slightly "But one healthy 12 week baby" at that moment John and Elizabeth walk in

"And what is going on here?" asks John, Kaley tries to hide

"Good news bad news sir" mumbles Evan

"I'll go for good" smiles John

"We'll start with bad" jumps in Carson "Kaley's arm is still another few weeks, but her skull is fine, as for her chest and back I can't tell you"

"Carson you should know!" exclaims John in a joking voice

"Oh, why?" asks Elizabeth also slightly surprised at Carson's lack of knowledge, Kaley takes a deep breath for the second time in one day

"I'm pregnant" there is an awkward pause

"Well congratulations" says John looking at the good side; his 2IC deserves something good after spending 3 years picking up after him and his team, Kaley's face looks sad

"What's the problem?" asks Elizabeth looking at John, Evan and Kaley's faces

"Ranks already prohibit our current relationship ma'am" informs Evan

"We have been talking about everything" starts Kaley

"I did talk with Gen Landry and Col Carter" adds Carson, Kaley looks at him "Col Carter felt you may leave the military"

"Yes, she's properly right" Kaley chewed her lip before carrying on "I have felt like that since Cam died and know I really want to, but what about a job for me, seeing Evan?"

"That is what we discussed" Evan looks at the Scottish doctor he wasn't normally secretive or the type to go behind peoples' backs "I would like to offer you a civilian position as my head OR nurse, if you are leaving the military, or I will take you as a transfer inside the military"

"And raise a child here?" says a shocked Elizabeth

"Teyla's managing" offers John

"She is a native of Pegasus" starts Elizabeth in opposition to John as she always does

"It is their decision" says John, Elizabeth looks a taken back knowing it is partly her decision as well, but the IOA also had there decisions too

"If you would like to raise your child here I won't stop you" she says after a while

"The Air Force will be losing a fine officer" whispers John

"Thank you ma'am" replies Evan, John, Elizabeth and Carson disappears into Carson's office to allow the couple time to think in peace.

"Carson" calls Kaley, not having said anything for 20 minutes, he turns to her "I would like to take you up on your offer as a civilian head of OR" he smiles

"You are welcome, lass, how much notice do you need to give the Air Force?"

"It depends, usually around 4 weeks"

"May be you can tie in the rest of the recuperation with terminal leave?" suggests Evan "Doc can we have a picture?"

"Of course major, wanting to start a book?"

"My mom did for me and my sister, she kept major events like, first Christmas and birthday, major birthdays and events, Air Force graduation all that kind of stuff"

"Nice idea" pipes up John

"When is the next data burst to the SGC?" asks Kaley

"6 hours" notifies Elizabeth

"I'll write my terminal leave letter, could you make sure it goes" Elizabeth nods

"what if you change your mind?" she enquiries

"I won't of that I am sure"

SGC 7 hours later

7 hours later Walter knocks on Gen Landry's office door

"Sir" Landry looks up from reading a report

"Walter" he walks forward and hand the Gen a letter

"For your attention from Lt Rivers's sir" Landry takes it

"Thank you, please send for Col Carter" Walter nods and leaves, he already new what it said he just didn't want to believe it, a few minutes later there is a second knock at the door

"Gen, you asked to see me" calls Carter

"Yes, come in and have a seat" Carter obliges "I have just received a letter from Lt Rivers"

"Yes sir"

"Please open it and read it to me" he hands her the unopened letter which she reluctantly opens

"Dear Gen Landry, It is with regret and respect that I request terminal leave from the United States Air Force effective immediately." Landry hangs head, knowing that this had been coming "she's leaving, it's not a surprise, Cam and the SGC hold to many memories" Landry nods

"Major Lorne makes her happy I haven't seen that in her in months" he sighs "please continue"

"Dr Beckett has offered me a position as Atlantis's head OR nurse, which I have accepted, I will not be able to take up the position immediately as my injuries from the car crash are not fully healed, it is estimated another 4 weeks. I am also informing you, as a courtesy, that I am 12 weeks pregnant"

"She's what!" shouts Landry "And Dr Weir is happy with this?"

"Hold on sir" Carter scans the letter "Ah, Dr Weir is content with Evan and myself raising a child in Atlantis, we can't find another solution to us being together and having a family without both losing our careers" Carter smiles "I would like to thank you being a great CO and it has been a an honour serving under your command, yours Lt Rivers."

"Love and family before career" he mutters "Can you tell Dr Lam that she isn't getting her head OR nurse back"

"Yes sir, can I tell SG-1?" Landry nods

"Dismissed" Carter stands up and leaves

2 weeks later SGC gate room

2 weeks later Kaley walks down the ramp at SGC to find SG-1, Dr Lam and Gen Landry waiting for her

"Sir" she salutes to Landry "I trust you got my letter sir" as he salutes back

"Yes Lt, can we discuss your decision?" he motions for her to exit the gate room

"Of course, in fact all of you can hear it" they all move to the briefing room

"Nice to see you smiling Kaley" says Jonas as they all take seats around the table

"Lt, SG-1 knows you are leaving, but not why" informs Landry

"Right" she thought of where to start "Cam made me very happy, but the SGC holds to many memories for me to be able to move on her, not only in my job but my personal life; Evan has given me something special and I owe it to him, Cam and me to keep it." She let's what she has just said sink in "I've requested terminal leave"

"Which you have been on for 2 weeks, with 2 weeks left, you owe the Air Force nothing and we owe you nothing" states Landry

"Thank you sir, I have come back to collect my personal effects and hand in the keys to my accommodation" Landry nods "And I have some news" everyone looks up "I'm 14 weeks pregnant" Daniel and Jonas get up and hug her at the same time

"That's great" exudes Daniel

"Well done" adds Jonas, Carter and Landry look at each other

"You 2 already knew" says Dr Lam

"Yes, I read Kaley's letter, I also had a feeling you would leave the Air Force" Kaley looks sadden not knowing she was that readable, but she was her friend if she couldn't read her who could

"Am I that readable?" she asks out loud

"No, I've seen it before" she says quietly "I'm just glad you have found someone to make you happy"

"Thank you Col, in fact I was wondering if you would be a godmother?" Carter's face lights up

"Thank you, but under 1 condition?" asks Carter

"What"

"You call me Sam which you seemed to manage ok on occasion"

"Okay, Sam would you be a Godmother to my child?"

"Yes Kaley I will" Jack walks in to the briefing room

"Hello campers" he greets

"Jack!" cries Carter running to him "God I've missed you" he wraps his arms around her

"You to" she stands beside him arm around his waist "Sorry to be losing you Lt"

"Thank you sir, but it is Dr Beckett's gain"

"And Dr Weir's, they are good people doing a hard job, they need the best" O'Neill adds

"And does that include Major Lorne?" knowing that Daniel didn't really get on with him, especially since the mining operation under Col Edwards 4 years ago

"Yes, that does, and it is his gain getting a beautiful intelligent loving woman"

"Hey" Carter playful hits him in the chest

"Well Mitchell and I discussed manly things, like Sam said it is Jack from here on in"

"Thank you... ... Jack"

"This calls for a party complete with cake!" everyone laughs, the General's normal response.

"You and your cake" prods Sam

"Nice to see marriage hasn't dampened your relationship" notes Kaley

"Not a bit" says O'Neill "So SG-1 are off Mon/Tues so party at my place Monday afternoon say 3pm?" they all nod in agreement "Bring partners folks and wine" everyone disperses from the briefing room, O'Neill catches Kaley

"Kaley"

"Jack"

"Pack an overnight bag for Monday" she looks at him confused "stay the night, I have a feeling that the party will finish late, the road down isn't the easiest, and besides the outdoors is nice, you can discuss things if you want to"

"Thank you I will" she heads off to her quarters

Jack's Cabin Monday

Monday afternoon, Hank, Carolyn, Sam, Jack, Daniel, Sarah, Jonas, Kyanna, Teal'c and Kaley are all seated around 2 large tables at Jack's cabin

"Right folks, I hope everyone left their ranks at the door, I left mine on base" Jack staring the afternoon with some light humour "A toast, firstly to Lt-Col Cameron Mitchell; thank you for saving the galaxy, you were an honourable brave man and very much missed" everyone raises their glasses

"To Cam" they toast together, there is a small pause for reflection

"A 2nd to Kaley, Evan and their baby, I hope you are happy and have many years together, to half of the happy couple"

"They aren't getting married yet Jack!" cries Sam

"I know, but having a kid means you need to stick together"

"Can't argue with that I suppose" she mumbles

"To the happy couple" toasts the group

"Right, Hank, a hand with the BBQ if you please" he obliges by getting up and following Jack to the grill. 45 minutes later Hank and Jack have produced a marvellous feast consisting of corn on the cob, ribs, chicken, loin steaks and salad

"So, how do you plan on getting baby bits?" asks Sarah Gardener "Going to be difficult there isn't any places in Pegasus"

"You know I don't know" she thinks "I suppose I'll have to make a few trips back before it's born"

"If you send us a list we'll get some of it sent to Atlantis for you" offers Jack "I should know better than most of them here" he whispers

"Thank you" replies Kaley in a small voice, Sam and Daniel know how hard it is for Jack to admit that.

"Well let's think, crib, stroller, bottles, clothes, diapers, toys" starts Carolyn

"Bigger clothes for me" adds Kaley "god there is so much"

"Yep, but it is really worth it?" asks Jonas earning him a playful punch from Kyanna "Yeah I was joking"

The evening carries on with its light heartedness until every late, everyone starts saying their goodbyes and getting into their cars; Kaley stands on the front porch watching all the tail lights disappear

"Let me show you the guest room" offers Sam, walking back into the house Sam shows her a room on the ground floor with a double bed looking out over the pond "sleep well" wishes Sam

"Thanks" she smiles "Sam" she turns round "can we talk?"

"Of course" they sit on the bed

"I can't believe this has happened"

"What's happened?" asks a confused Sam

"The way my life has played out, finding Cam loosing him and now finding Evan and starting all over again"

"Without the death blip" corrects Sam "Everything is part of a greater plan, it will work itself out"

"I guess, but did it have to take away the man I love?"

"It is cruel twist, everyone has to bear one and it always happens to the nice kind people of the world" Sam stands up and leaves Kaley to get to bed

The next morning Kaley looks at the clock 08.00, she had heard some movement earlier but had drifted back to sleep, the sun shone brightly so she decided to get up, as she enters the kitchen a voice says

"Morning" looking startled she turns and sees Sam "Can I get you anything?" she offers

"Coffee please" looking round the kitchen it was plain and simple, Sam poured her a cup "Where's Jack?"

"Still in bed, lazy git; have a seat" they sit together at the table "you look happier this morning Kaley, you know Major Lorne really has brought you out of your shell" she blushes "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Do you have pancakes?" Sam gets up

"I was just thinking that" calls voice from behind

"Morning sleepy" jokes Sam "So pancakes for 3?" Kaley smiles

"Thank you for letting me stay last night"

"Not a problem, so have you emptied your accommodation?" enquires Sam

"Just a few boxes left, a couple for storage on base, 1 or 2 to take to Atlantis"

"Well we'll help you move them" informs Jack; Kaley started to talk about how they had been good enough already "In your condition just except the help"

"Then thank you"

That afternoon Kaley, Jack and Sam enter her base quarters, each place 2 boxes in the corner, and Kaley dumps a rucksack

"What is staying on base?" enquires Sam

"The 2 that you brought down, I don't have a need for what is them. The other 2 contain items like photos, clothes, other small personal items. Atlantis provide uniform, towels, bedding so it is just specific items"

"There still a limit to the amount of personal items"

"I know I'm not sure to the total limit, I don't think exceeding it" O'Neill looks round the room, he picks up box

"Acrylic paints" he reads "Major Lorne?"

"Yes, and other small items for various people" he moves along

"Golf balls"

"Col Sheppard" she laughs "He hits balls off a pier into the ocean, so losses them" Kaley pauses "Could you do me a favour?"

"I'll try" says Carter

"Could you visit Cam from time to time, put fresh flowers down" her voice faltering

"Of course, he saved everyone, so he deserves it" Carter hugs her

"I'm glad I went to see him, explain everything to him"

"I know and he'd be glad"

SGC gate room

SGC gate room Wednesday at 13.00, there is a group of 25 people in Atlantis uniforms looking quite nervous, Kaley stands away from them with her rucksack and trolley with her boxes, SG-1 and Landry enter

"Safe trip" says Jonas

"Keep in touch" asks Daniel

"Of course I will, hopefully you get to come and explore the database for yourself" Daniel smiles, O'Neill enters holding a box, he comes over to Kaley

"Keep him safe" he says as he hugs her

"I will, always" he slides the box into her rucksack, Walter dialling the gate "I can't believe she didn't want it"

"Well it is tough" the gate opens making the group of 25 jump "New meat for Col Sheppard" comments O'Neill, they make their way gingerly up the ramp and walk through "Bye Kaley"

"Bye" she follows the last few up to the gate, turns to take one last look at SG-1, her extended family and with a heavy heart walks through.


	5. Chapter 5

SGA gate room

Evan paces the gate room of Atlantis

"You'll wear a hole in the floor Major" jokes John

"Sorry sir" he stands still makes a fist with one hand and punches it into his other palm continuously, the gate glows and opens

"Incoming traveller" calls Chuck from above "Receiving midway iris code" the shield drops, people start emerging, they are pushed forward whilst looking round in awe, Evan scans the group for Kaley, who is last through the gate his face lights up

"Kaley!" as he rushes forwards "God I've missed you"

"It's only been a week" as he hugs her

"Nice to have you back" comments John he turns to the new group "Right listen up you'll be taken to Dr Becket for a short physical, then to your quarters then to your department heads" the new group is pushed out towards the transporters by some marines

"Oh anyone working for Rodney is in for a surprise" laughs Kaley

"Well Carson can't wait for you to start" says Elizabeth as she enters

"No suppose not, but I'll be working for a few months then I go on maternity leave"

"Well I shall leave the exact timing up to you and Carson" Evan and Kaley leave the gate room and head towards their quarters, he opens the door

"Almost the same as when you left" leaving her boxes inside the door "We have more wardrobe space and the room next door is free"

"Oh is that for the nursery?"

"Yes, we are going to have a connecting door soon" Kaley puts her rucksack on the bed and sits down Evan starts to unpack the bag, he produces the box that Gen O'Neill had given her "What's this?" he asks, before Kaley can speak he opens to reveal a folded USA flag and dog tags "Oh Kaley" he whispers "Col Mitchell's?" she sniffs

_Flashback_

"_I'm receiving communications from the odyssey general" informs Walter as Landry enters the control room "They are requesting an emergency medical team be ready in the infirmary"_

"_Inform the infirmary and get our wounded down here" orders Landry_

_In the infirmary the familiar Asgard beam comes and goes on the floor is Sam kneeling by Cam_

"_Col what do we have?" ask Lam quickly_

"_Mitchell was attacked by Marrick who had a replicator in him" Lam looks shocked but starts to order her team, Cam is moved onto a gurney Sam pushed out of the room, Kaley responding to her page arrives, she looks at the bed and screams_

"_Cam!" trying to run forward Sam grabs her_

"_Lt, leave them to work" pulling her out and down the corridor, Kaley slides to the floor_

_45 minutes later Lam comes down the rest of SG-1 have gathered, the look on Lam's face reads things are not good_

"_I think you better say your goodbyes" her voice faltering, Kaley bursts out crying "there is nothing we can do, he has may be a few hours... ... I recommend that we don't try to resuscitate if he goes" Lam leads them into the room where Cam is attached to oxygen, drips and machines, Kaley takes his hand_

"_Cam" his eyes flutter_

"_Hi" his voice weak, the look on her face tells him everything "I'm not going to make it?" Kaley can't bring herself to tell him. Over the next hour or so SG-1, Landry and several others come to pay their respects and goodbyes, finally leaving Kaley laying on his bed with him_

"_I have only 1 regret" says Cam_

"_And that is?" she whispers_

"_Not marrying you and having kids"_

"_That is 2!" half laughing half crying his eyes close and his breathing slows a little "Cam!"_

"_I'm still here, I want you to know one thing" he squeezes her hand tighter "I love you and I always will" he swallow "And I want you to be happy, when you are ready just promise me you will move on with your life?" Kaley tries to hold back the tears "please Kaley I want you to be happy"_

"_I promise" she kisses his forehead as the heart monitor slips from slow regular bleeps to a continuous one "Cam" she cries, Lam appears_

"_I'm so sorry Kaley, he's gone" she hugs the woman laying on the bed as she clings Cam's body_

_End Flashback_

"Kaley" whispers Evan tears rolling down her cheeks

"That day was so awful, he died in my arms Evan!" she looks at the box as Evan holds her "Gen O'Neill gave him to me just before I came through, asked me to keep him safe"

"And you will" he sits on the bed "why didn't the family want these?"

"His mom said no, don't know why, at the funeral she took them but then shoved them in my lap" she thinks back to that day "she said to get rid of them, but I couldn't, I thought if I kept them and see changed her mind then he would still be there, if not I get to keep him"

_Flashback_

_Arlington Cemetery many members of the SGC are present, Cam's coffin is draped in an American flag with 6 pall bears in Dress blues, 7 men and women holding guns, a sole trumpet plays as the flag is folded, the head bearer turns and slow marches towards Cam's mom, as he hands her the flag as 21 gun salute is let off, his mom takes the flag and just looks up at the sky._

_As the mourners disperse his mom takes Kaley's arm_

"_Thank you" she says "You made him so happy" she puts the flag and his tags in her hands "I can't have him" tears streaming down her face as she walks away, leaving Kaley upset and confused_

_End Flashback_

Kaley lies on the bed, Evan standing in their small kitchenette she sniffs the air

"What's for dinner?"

"Tuna paste bake" he calls

"Yummy, hope you made lots I'm hungry" Evan appears holding a dish, he walks to the table and sets it down, Kaley slides off and goes over as Evan serves up dinner "Looks yummy" as she sits down, Evan pours out some OJ from a large jug, he takes his seat. Kaley devours dinner at a fast rate

"Hey hover you'll get indigestion" she looks up slightly embarrassed

"Sorry, didn't realise how hungry I was"

"What would you like to do this evening?"

"Just stay in watch the stars listen to the ocean" Evan smiles

After dark they sit on the balcony, Evan behind her hands on her abdomen

"Names for little one?" he asks she round at him

"A girl I was thinking Kimberly, it means leader of a tribe"

"That's nice I like it, for a boy"

"Evan Marcus" Evan's face looks slightly shell shocked "You're not happy"

"God no, I just thought want something different, like Cam" there is pause

"Made be for the 2 boy"

"So it's settled Kim or Evan" Kaley shivers "Come on your cold" he stands up, pulls her up and leads her to the bed, where she drifts off to sleep in his arms

"Senior staff to the briefing room" calls a voice over Evan's radio he sits bolt upright rubbing his face, picks up his radio and hurriedly gets dressed

"What's up" moans Kaley from the bed

"Don't know but I've just been paged"

"What time is it?"

"04.30 so it must be important, go back to sleep" he kisses her grabs his jacket and leaves

Kagan, Billicks, Bennett, Laura, Carson, Ronon, Elizabeth, Teyla, John and Rodney are already in the control room when Evan arrives

"What's up?" he asks sleepily

"SGA 6 came as an emergency, Michael has just attacked M4X-200 Dr Keller and her team where there to give the population routine health check, they have been taken hostage" informs Elizabeth

"I'm going to kill him" grunts Ronon

"Your mission is to get our people back, if Michael is killed then fine, but try to capture him"

"Are you mad" yells Rodney

"He knows about the hybrids made be we can get him to undo the damage" reasons Teyla

"Gear up we leave in 10 minutes, as much ammo and explosives as you can all carry" orders John

"My kind of party sir" comments Laura giving a sly look

M4X-200

On M4X-200 it is dawn they arrive and are being shoot at from the tree line, the group shoot back, launch hand grenades the wraith bolts stop

"Oh it is over? Thank god" cries Rodney

"That is properly not the half of it" says Laura

"I've got life signs 450 meters due west" calls John,

"Well how many?" demands Rodney earning a shut up look from John, the team move cautiously towards the signals each with over lapping fields of fire should any more hybrids appear. They come up to a compound, John signals for the group to halt

"Right Lt you and your team set explosives to blow this joint to hell, Lorne you and your team find our people get them out, my team find Michael" everyone nods and they fan out to enter at different points. Evan's team enter a corridor using a life signs detector heads towards 2 dots that are human

"On the left here" he whispers to Kagan, he and Billicks open the door, using their P90 lights see Dr Keller and her nurse chained to the wall and blind folded

"Please no! I can't help you" cries Keller trying to move but yelps in pain

"Dr Keller, it's Major Lorne"

"Oh god" she stammers "Thank you" they start unchaining and blindfolding the medical team

"Can you walk?" Evan asks the Doc

"No my leg hurts" Keller looks at her leg which is bleeding from a deep cut, her face is red and her eyes begin to look vacant when her head falls backwards

"Damn it" states Lorne "Billicks carry the doc

"Major" calls a nurse "Michael tortured Dr Keller to get her to help him with his hybrid research"

"Okay we'll deal with everything later, right now let's go home" Billicks hands his P90 to Lorne and picks up Keller, they head back up the corridor they came down and meet up with Laura and her team outside

"Major, what happened" she asks concerned

"Doc's been tortured, are we set for fireworks?"

"Yes sir, like a July 4th party, Col Sheppard reports he has a visual on Michael"

"When he and the team are clear, blow this joint" Laura nods as John's voice is heard across the radio

"We're coming out" he and his team can be seen dragging a body, Laura produces a remote detonator and says

"Fire in the hole" and flips the switch, there is a set of massive explosions and a gleeful look on her face

"You love your job Lt" smiles Evan, Shepard reaches their position

"To the gate" Ronon is dragging Michael

"You got him then sir"

"Damn straight" he says sternly, as they reach the gate Rodney dials home

Gate room

In the gate room Elizabeth stands in the gate room as her people start coming through Billicks carrying Dr Keller, several guards arrive as Ronon pulls through an unconscious Michael, the gate disengages

"Col" as she turns to John "mission success?"

"Take him to the brig" orders John to the guards, Carson and his med team arrive

"What happened?"

"Dr Keller was tortured by Michael" reports Evan, Carson's face shows briefly the hurt that had happened to him at Michael's hands and feels for Jennifer he rushes her and the nurses off to the infirmary

"Everyone should head down for a check up" suggests Elizabeth "we'll debrief after you have all eaten"

Infirmary

In the infirmary Carson is with a nurse examining a unconscious Jennifer, the other 2 nurses sitting on beds

"How are they?" asks John, Carson looks up

"Aye, they'll be fine, a few cuts and bruises; Michael was only interested in Jennifer"

"He'll get what's coming to him" growls Ronon

"What did he want?" queries Elizabeth

"Someone to help refine his hybrids" says the rescued nurse "He said that Dr Becket had helped but it needed further refinement" Carson feels a pang for Jennifer's predicament, thinking back to how he was forced to make improvements killing people in the process

"Well Jennifer has some cracked ribs and a concussion, she'll be awake soon"

"That's good Carson, debrief in 2 hours, get some breakfast everyone" orders John

Evan returns to his quarters still with his vest on

"Kaley" he calls softly into the darken room

"hey, your back then" she calls from the bed

"Yeah, we got back Dr Keller and 2 nurses from M4X-200"

"That's good"

"We've captured Michael" Kaley sits bolt upright

"Why?" Evan's face looks puzzled

"May be we can get information on the hybrids and undo the damage and 1 less bad guy" Kaley puts a hand on her stomach

"Suppose" she says absent minded

"Right I need to eat then go to the debrief"

"I'll join you" she gets up and changes in no time

Mess

In the mess they meet up with Carson, Laura, Elizabeth, John, Rodney, Ronon, Telya

"Major" waves John to get his 2IC's attention; he and Kaley grab some coffee and food and join them "Good morning Kaley"

"Morning sir, not good" John looks confused "Taking my man away at a stupid hour in the morning" she jokes

"Oh, sorry about that, have you spoken to the Doc about when you are starting work?"

"Next week my arm is out of cast" she shows off her left arm "but I'm only back for a few months before maternity leave"

"I know I just get you and you're going again" says Carson sarcastically

"Well you've never had her doc" protests Evan which causes everyone to laugh

"Well the sooner we start this debrief the sooner we can all have a nap" says Elizabeth, everyone expect Kaley gets up "Are you joining us?"

"I didn't know I could" John and Elizabeth nod, Kaley picks up her tray and follows them.

They all arrive at the briefing room and take their seats as Kagan and Billicks arrive

"Okay, ideas with what to do with Michael?" puts forward Elizabeth  
"We can't keep him locked up forever" starts Evan

"I agree" adds John "We could use the retrovirus"

"I for one do not agree with what he has done and how he has done it but we did cause the problem" Carson's face straining a little "We have refined the virus"

"How" asks Ronon

"It doesn't need daily injections and with a little more time I can get it so it permanently strips the wraith DNA and of course any previous memories"

"That's good news Carson" utters Elizabeth

"We can not kill him, no matter what he has done" puts forward Telya

"Teyla's right, the virus is the only option" concludes John "Whilst the Doc finishes the virus we can learn what we can from him"

"Good idea, you do have until Carson is ready Col, no longer" says Elizabeth firmly


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later

In the infirmary Carson and Jennifer are talking as a heavily pregnant Kaley enters

"Kaley" calls Jennifer "I thought you were off on maternity leave, 34 weeks?"

"Next week, I'm on light duties and wanted to see this through" she smiles, Jennifer looks at Kaley's hand

"What is that?"

"Oh" she looks a taken back "Evan proposed" Jennifer gets up and hugs her

"When?"

"Erm, a little over 8 weeks ago"

"Well congratulations lass, we should have a had party"

"I know but what with Michael it just slipped our minds"

"Something that big! Well you can assist my assistant with bloods" offer Jennifer, Kaley smiles as she, Jennifer and another nurse head out of the infirmary

They enter the brig to find John and Evan questioning Michael

"I see the cavalry has arrived" snarls Michael

"They are here to take a blood sample" informs John bluntly, Evan moves to Kaley

"Kaley what are you doing here?" his tone angry

"My job" Evan looks disapprovingly "You can not stop me from being exposed to danger"

"No" he conceeded, he cared for her so much he didn't want to see her hurt "but be careful please" Kaley smiles and walks closer to Michael

"Hello pretty" snarls Michael "I sense you have the gene"

"So what if I do?" she retorts

"It is quite strong, not as much as Col Sheppard's"

"Did you know?" John asks Evan, who looks mildly shocked

"It will make your child very special"

"To me and my fiancé"

"Let's get this over with" insists Jennifer, several guards aim guns and stunners at Michael, the door opens and Jennifer and her nurse enter

"Nice to see you again Dr Keller, no Dr Beckett shame" Jennifer takes her sample "No small talk shame?" Jennifer doesn't look impressed and turns on her heal and leaves "who is the father of your child?" Michael asks Kaley

"That is none of your business" spits Evan standing in front of her

"I would guess it is you Major" Evan snaps his head up in disgust "Congratulations"

"Just because you will never have anything so good and pure" Evan makes moves towards the Wraith John pulls him away, Kaley following

"Evan, he can't do anything, it's all talk and no substance" insists Kaley

"Fiancée?" enquiries John

"I proposed 8 weeks ago sir" Evan pulling his arm from John's hand, who steps back

"Congratulations, you make a wonderful couple" Evan manages a small smile "What is the blood for?"

"Dr Beckett believes the virus will work better if it is specifically coded"

"Good the sooner this freak is gone the better"

Carson's Lab

Back in the lab Carson and Jennifer are working on coding the virus to Michael's DNA, Elizabeth enters

"How are we doing?"

"Aye, nearly ready" announces Carson "where is Kaley?"

"With Major Lorne, so can we try this soon?" Carson nods "Good"

"Has Col Shepard learnt anything?" questions Jennifer, Elizabeth shakes her head "Right I'll see you later" Jennifer slides off her chair and leaves heading to the brig where she bumps into Kaley who is leaving

"Hi Jennifer" greets Kaley

"Hi, just the person, hungry?" asks Jennifer

"Yep, and it's fajitas for lunch!"

"Okay, let's go" at that moment gunfire is heard from "What's that?"

"P90 and 9mm fire" replies Kaley's combat brain, as they head back they find Michael lose Evan and his men out cold, with Evan bleeding from his nose

"Evan!" cries Kaley trying to get to him, Michael grabs her arm

"I think not" he points a gun at Jennifer "To the gate room" he pushes Jennifer down the corridor pulling Kaley along, they enter the gate room "Open this gate!" demands Michael

"To where?" asks Elizabeth calmly as guards enter the room weapons raised "Don't shot" she orders, John, Telya and Ronon arrive

"M4X-481" replies Michael, Elizabeth nods to Chuck who dials

"Leave Kaley and take me" offers John, at least he could keep Jennifer safe if he was there

"Your concern is touching but I like the gene strength of the child and she may prove useful in the future so I'll keep her" the gate opens and Michael pushes Jennifer and Kaley through as soon as the gate has closed

"Permission to go after that son of bitch!" requests John quickly

"Go 2 teams of Marines and Carson" orders Elizabeth, everyone jumps to in treble quick time not only to save their expidtion memebers but Kaley's unborn child, within minutes they have left

M4X-481

On M4X-481 Rodney is examining the DHD

"What do you mean they are not here?" demands Ronon

"He dialled another planet and scrambled the DHD co-ordinates; it will take me, 30 minutes to figure where he went"

"McKay" calls John "You have 10" Rodney knew what John was like my people under his command got kidnapped, espically weman and pregnant ones, so not wanting to argue he sets to work

20 minutes later

"Got it, M1D-231"

"Right in the jumper let's get our people back" cries John

M1D-231

"We have 3 life signs" informs John looking at the HUD "4,000 meters, I'll land close by"

"No hybrids" notes Rodney

"My main concern is our people" whispers John, who splits the teams into smaller groups to enter the compound, they start to converge on the life signs in the middle, from a concealed corner John can see Kaley tied to a bed looking very uncomfortable and distressed, Jennifer is on the floor hands bound. As they move in Michael grabs Jennifer and holds the 9mm to her head

"Come any closer and I'll kill her!" warns Michael, John stops P90 raised

"All we want are our people"

"You can not" Jennifer struggles against his grip, he responds by pulling her hair tighter her eyes full of terror, Michael seeing no escape turns the gun to Jennifer's stomach and pulls the trigger, Ronon instantly reacts by shooting Michael in the head followed by John and Teyla with their P90s, Carson rushes to Jennifer, John goes to Kaley

"It's okay your safe, everything is fine" as he unties her

"No, it isn't Col" her voice concerned and full of pain, John looked confused sure Jennifer had been shot but Carson was there, what else "I'm having contractions"

"What?!" cries Rodney "I'm not helping"

"Let's get back to Atlantis" orders John as he picks up Kaley, Ronon takes Jennifer "Is she?"

"No, but its bad" finishes Carson

Infirmary

In the Atlantis infirmary Carson and a team are working on Jennifer, John places Kaley on a bed while another doctor comes to examine her

"No! Get away from me, Evan, where's Evan" she thrashes, the doctor lays a hand on Kaley's shoulder "Do not touch me I want Carson" she spits, the doctor back away

"I don't know Evan Kaley, we where concerned about getting you and Jennifer back" says John trying to calm her down, Carson suddenly calls for crash cart as the heart monitor connected to Jennifer goes to a continuous beep, he starts CPR and for well over 15 minutes continues his efforts, he steps down from the bed, hangs his head and turns to the group

"I'm sorry" he whispers "There was just too much damage and blood loss" John places a reassuring hand on his shoulder

"I know doc, but Kaley needs you" something inside Carson seems to kick in "She didn't want anyone else"

"Thank you" he walks to Kaley "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About 10 minutes" she looks round "Where is Evan?"

Over the far side of the room Evan enters arguing with a nurse

"I'm fine I need to find my fiancée" he turns and catches Kaley's eye "Kaley?" his voice concerned

"Evan!" she cries as he runs to her "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mild concussion, what about you?"

"The baby's coming"

"What its 6 weeks early" sounding concerned

"Stress has bought on labour" says Carson "but baby is a good size, should be fine" he reassures, Kaley screams with pain

"Kaley, breath" insists Evan taking her hand

"Jennifer is dead" blurts Kaley "Michael killed her" Evan hangs his head thinking of the fallen colleague and thinking that at least he hadn't killed Kaley, he doesn't mean to be cruel but it is a cruel twist of fate, he kisses her hand as another contraction comes, Carson pushes everyone out of the infirmary into the corridor and returns to Kaley.

45 minutes later Carson appears hands dirty, face sweating with a beaming smile

"Carson?" asks Elizabeth, he doesn't repsond "...well"

"A healthy baby, 7lb 4 oz" he informs the group

"Boy or girl" demands John getting looks "The baby pool"

"I will let Kaley tell you herself" Carson stands to the side to let them in, they see Evan sitting on the bed, Kaley lying in bed cradling the baby

"Kaley" calls Elizabeth softly; they look up "Some joy from today at least"

"Carson didn't say, boy or girl" asks John, Carson is embracing Laura who has just appeared

"Meet Evan Marcus Lorne Jr" announces Kaley turning him slightly so everyone can see

"He's beautiful" says John

"Yes he sir, my son" responds Evan

"I know this is possibly the worst time to ask, but we have made a few decisions" starts Kaley

"We'd like to get married, as soon as possible" says Evan

"Us as well" adds Laura "if we have learnt one thing from today, its life is too short"

"Joint wedding?" asks Elizabeth, the 4 nod

"We have a nearly identical set of friends, would make it easier for everyone" adds Carson


	7. Chapter 7

At a hotel in Colorado Springs Laura and Kaley are standing in large room getting ready with hair and makeup with help from Sam Carter and Cassie Frasier, baby Evan is sleeping in his mosses basket

"Ready for you dress Laura?" asks Sam

"Yes I am" she stands up from her chair in front of the dresser, she steps into the middle of a white satin dress that is on the floor, Sam pulls it up and skill fully does up the bodice top, which has fine boning

"You look beautiful" comments Cassie finishing Kaley's hair

"Your turn" says Sam satisfied with Laura's dress; Kaley gets up and checks on her son, then moves to her own dress on the floor, again satin white, but with a corset top to try and hide some of her post pregnancy tummy, as Sam is tightening the corset Carolyn appears

"Perfect timing" she notes "Do you want me to take him now?"

"Oh yes please Carolyn, he's sleeping, I hope he's awake for photos" Carolyn brings him over "See you at the church little man" she kisses him

"He will be" she scoops him up in his baby blanket and leaves again as Jack and another man enter

"Stunning ladies" Jack comments from the door, the brides turn round

"Dad" cries Laura running to his arms

"Oh sweetheart you look amazing" he mummers "Your mother will love it"

"Are we ready to go?" asks Jack

"No, veils for the brides" notes Sam handing Laura's to her father whilst she puts Kaley's on "Now we are ready" Kaley slips her arm into Jack's Laura does the same as they leave with Cassie and Sam following.

At the church Carson and Evan stand at the alter with Rodney behind Carson and John behind Evan, both of whom are in their dress blues and John with a sword, Carolyn arrives with baby Evan, his father turns round as she takes a seat behind him, Daniel appears at the door

"They are here" he calls down, making the grooms jump, the wedding march plays out from the organ, first down the isle is Laura, Carson not knowing whether or not to close his mouth at the sight of his bride, Evan moves to the side to allow Laura's father to pass his daughter to Carson. The music continues and Kaley appears with Jack, her mother looking on with and mixture of tears and anger in her eyes, making Kaley confused, but she shakes it off, it's her big day, Jack passes her to Evan. The music stops and everyone takes their seats as the Rev starts the joint service.

30 minutes later he pronounces

"I now pronounce both of you Man and Wife" the 2 couples turn to face their friends and family to a large and loud round of applause, both couples head to the back of the church to sign the register with their parents; meanwhile John, Jack and 6 other Air Force officers exit the church. Carson and Laura exit the church first to a wave of confetti; Jack and John stand at the top of the steps each at the head of 2 lines, the slow march down the steps they space out and face each other, Evan and Kaley appear at the top

"Officers…" starts Jack "Draw Swords" the men produce their swords "Arch swords" they are raised above their heads "Blades to the wind" the swords' blades are turned away from the church, as Evan and Kaley reach the first officer Jack continues "Presenting for the first time in public Major and Mrs Evan Lorne" they draw level with Jack and John and in a quick swift movement Jack hits Kaley across her ass "Go Air Force" he cries with a glint in his eye, as Kaley looks at him "Return!" the officers return their swords part way into their holsters "Swords" with a rather loud clang the swords are returned.

Carolyn can been seen talking to Kaley's mom

"Ma'am, I have been asked by Kaley to keep hold of him"

"He is my grandson, I have a right!" she screams, Sam intervenes

"Ma'am, this is not the time or place" she whispers

"If this witch hands him over then there will not be problem" Evan and Kaley come over

"Mom" Kaley says "You can be properly introduced later" Carolyn moves to the newly wed and places her son in her arms, to a scathing look from the grandmother

"You best, devil child" she spits and walks away Evan's mom comes over to see her new daughter-in-law

"Sorry Evan" apologises Kaley "See why I didn't mention her?" He nods

"Kaley, sweetheart" Evan's mom gently hugs her "So this is Evan?"

"Kaley this is my mom, Shannon" Evan introduces

"Please to meet you finally, yes this is Evan, your grandson" he stirs in Kaley's arms

"Oh hello sweetie" she coos over him "So lovely and precious, I see your mother is causing problems" a tears rolls down her face as she tightens her grip of her son "You have made her an honest women Evan I can tell and you have made my son very happy"

"Mom, I intend to never let her go" says Evan kissing her neck

"Thank you" she manages to whisper "It would have been nice to have met you before today"

"Yes, but still we are now family and what a wonderful family you make" Shannon turns to Evan "I was your father was here" Evan smiles "I heard this one was premature?"

"By 6 weeks, he should still be inside of me!" whimpers Kaley, placing a hand over her corseted abdomen

"I know but he is here and happy, a bouncing 4 week old baby" Shannon stands behind her daughter-in-law and hugs her "and he has 2 loving parents and from what I can tell the largest baby sitting group in the world"

"Right, brides please prepare to throw your bouquets" calls Jack, Kaley passes Evan to his father and takes her position on the steps with Laura, both throw their bouquets at the same time, they are cries and shoving

"YES" screams Elizabeth waving a bouquet, Cassie waves the other

"Looks like me CO is getting married next" laughs Evan

"My daughter as well" adds Jack John has hold of Elizabeth and is spinning her around, the brides rejoin their husbands

"Not meaning to put a downer on things but you're mother seems a little tense, lass" puts forward Carson

"Yes" Kaley sighs "When I was born she then delivered Munchausen's by Proxy and OCD cleaning" everyone in the group looks shocked "that is why I didn't want her to come today"

"Well, we will try to not let her in the reception" offers John

"Thank you, it would put my mind at rest" Evan stands behind her and hugs her tightly.

At the hotel where the girls had got ready the reception is in full swing in the large dinning room, Kaley and Evan shared their first dance with their son, dancing to "You raise me up", she had slipped into something more comfortable to enjoy the rest of the evening, as she walks towards her son's mosses basket she finds it empty, looking round in a slight sudden panicky, she spots Evan and goes to him

"Have you seen our son?"

"He is in his basket" answers Evan

"No he isn't" Evan notes the tone of her voice, panicked looking round he spots his mom but arms empty

"Don't worry we'll find him" he heads to the DJ leaving Kaley standing alone, the music stops

"Right folks sorry to interrupt the evening, we have lost a baby" the guests look round the room knowing of only one baby, Cassie pipes up

"I saw your mom taking him" Kaley rushes to her

"Where did she go Cassie" demands Kaley

"Up the stairs" Cassie is nearly in tears

"Do not worry at least we know" Sam reassures her, Jack, Evan and Kaley head out the room and up the stairs Sam follows

"Roof" suggests Jack as the exit to the roof the night air hits them, a woman near the edges rocks backward and forwards singing "Stay here" Jack orders to Kaley as he slowly moves over to her "Miss Rivers?" she looks up "Wonderful evening"

"Yes, lovely, and my daughter is happy" she smiles at him

"I like she would be happier if she had her son"

"I have a right too"

"Of course ma'am, you just had her worried, if he okay?"

"He's fine" the baby cries in her arms "If you could get me a bottle I'll feed him"

"May be his mother should do that" offers Jack

"I am capable! I done this with 2 kids of my own!" she snarls

"I know that and a wonderful job you have done, you should be proud of your daughter" the crying gets louder as she tries to sooth him "I'll take him to Kaley" looking defeated she carefully hands him to Jack who in few long strides reaches Kaley placing her son in her arms "Get her out of here Major"

"Thank you sir" he says as he takes him wife back down

"Well, seems my evening is over" spits Kaley's mom as she storms off the roof, Jack and Sam sigh and head back down to the party, and the room is silent as they enter

"Okay folks, one baby back with parents" announces Jack, the mood instantly listens "The couple have gone to bed"

Evan gets Kaley and his son to their room, he scoops her up into his arms and carriers her across the threshold, he lays them on the bed

"I'd thought I lost you" she whispers to her son "can you make me a bottle please" Evan disappears and returns with a bottle, Kaley checks the temperature of the milk and starts to feed him

"He's back now" Evan goes to get changed

"See why I didn't want her here" A knock at the door is heard, Evan in shorts and a t-shirt answers it to find Carson standing there

"Doc, come in" Evan motions to him "What can we do for you?"

"I just came to see if everyone was okay" Baby Evan is sucking on his bottle eyes wide looking at Kaley

"We are fine thank you Carson" Kaley stops "Is it natural for me to be this protective and over react?" Carson can see it is difficult for her to ask

"It's not been easy, Michael, Jennifer dying, getting married and your mother" Kaley sighs "It is many things together, it should get easier if not let me know"

"Thanks doc, now go and enjoy the rest of your evening with your wife" suggests Evan

"I will and I know you will" smiles Carson as he leaves

"What was that?" he whispers sitting next to her

"I don't want to end up like my mom, I feel blue"

"I know, go and get changed" he takes his son to finish his feed, Kaley heads to the bathroom as she returns Evan has just settled him down

"Mrs Lorne" he whispers "Shall we"

"My major lover" as they slide onto the bed and turn out the lights


End file.
